


[Art] Seeing Through Love's Illusions

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gym, Iron Man Big Bang 2019, M/M, Tony is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Art that accompanies Alexcat's fic 'Seeing Through Love's Illusions'.Drawn for the Iron Man Big Bang 2019.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020





	[Art] Seeing Through Love's Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seeing Through Love’s Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913828) by [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat). 



> The first piece of art I've ever posted here. I quite enjoyed putting so much detail in Tony's wonderful chocolate eyes. *grins*
> 
> This accompanies Alexcat's fic 'Seeing Through Love's Illusions'. Which is linked under related works.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189041402@N03/50041610981/in/dateposted-public/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seeing Through Love’s Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913828) by [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat)




End file.
